One of the Cullens
by twihardgleek20
Summary: All was well and normal in the life of Renesmee Cullen. Everything was normal until one day she spots one single shadow in the woods. After a day out with Jake, she comes home to discover the Cullens are missing. She, along with Seth and Jacob, have to go cross country to save them. Along the way, she meets some interesting people. Post-BD, Renesmee's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, this is the first chapter of the first story to my hopefully ongoing fanfiction series _One of the Cullens_. My friend Becca, who co-wrote these stories, and I have been working on the rough drafts for about four years, and we have just begun reediting them! Perhaps I will post the original as an exclusive to my tumblr. But, I hope you enjoy this. It's the first of sixteen "books" and I'm really excited to finally be posting them. Without further ado, I present the first book, _One of the Cullens_! **

It was an unusually sunny September day in Forks, Washington. Here in Forks it was always raining. So, having a break from the depressing weather was lovely. To celebrate the change of weather, Jacob and I were hanging outside on the tire swing he had set up for me all those years ago. I have to admit, I would have figured the rope that held the swing together would have worn away by now given all the storms we've gone through, but it was still going strong, much like my relationship with Jake. But the sun was shining a little too harshly, and while Jacob was soaking in the vitamin D, I was sulking.

"Nessie, you should lighten up," Jacob smirked as he gave me another push. Then he chuckled to himself, noticing his own pun, and I couldn't help break a smile at his small amount of stupidity.

"I am perfectly content with the way I am," I replied, wiping away the smile on my face. Yes, the sun was a plus, but there was such thing as too much sun. Jacob didn't respond to my statement, even though I had a large amount of comebacks lined up. So, we silently continued our day outside. It was a comfortable silence. Everything was comfortable with Jacob.

Jacob and I have been a romantic couple for about two years now. Once I began to understand relationships, it was evident that Jake was patiently waiting for me to be ready to become more than just a best friend. That's the thing with having an Imprint, I guess: the wolf will always wait.

"Hey, Ness, it's getting pretty dark out," The tire swing had come to a halt. I glanced in the direction Jake was looking in, and noticed storm clouds beginning to roll in from the west. I hopped off the tire and brushed dirt from my jeans. I told Jacob that it would be best to go home, so we headed down the path to the Cullen's.

As he leaned in to give me a kiss goodbye, I thought I saw a shadow of some sorts flash through the woods. I made sure that Jake's wheezing Volkswagen started before I glanced back at the woods. Nothing was there, so I decided to meet Alice inside so we could discuss the new fall fashion breaking out in Seattle.

"Hey, sweetie," Alice chimed in from the extravagant living room. She was perched on the longer white sofa, and decorating the coffee table was a series of fashion magazines. Before I could greet her back, a clap of thunder sounded from outside and the rain came down. Judging from the lightning, it would take at least an hour to get home in a mannerly way.

As soon as I said hello to Alice, she had me starting searching for the best pair of boots to match outfits she had already planned out. I sighed, but still smiled to myself. At least I would have something to keep me occupied until the rain lightened up.

I heard the rain coming to a halt after a few hours of searching for boots. I had come across a few pairs I liked, but I just couldn't decide. I figured Alice would make the best decision. So, I bid my goodbyes and took off for the cottage.

It didn't take me as long to get home as it would have in the rain, and for that I was thankful. I entered the house swiftly before the rain could start up again. I took off and hung my jacket and released my feet from my shoes. I walked into the living room to find my parents doing what they did the most—reading. Before I could say anything to them, Dad asked me how my day was. Mom asked me if I enjoyed my time in the sun, but remembering my time with Jacob also made me remember the shadow I saw.

As usual, Dad beat me to fill my mom in. Once he told her about what I saw, I touched mom's hand to let her see what Dad had in my mind.

"Do you think we should be worried about this?" She asked after I released my hand from hers. Dad shrugged nonchalantly, but he still told us that he was going over to let Emmett and Jasper know about this, and my guess would be they would try and find an unusual scent.

In any event, I was tired. So, I told my mother that I was going to take a shower and get some sleep. Jake and I had plans at La Push tomorrow, so I decided sleep would be the best thing to kill the time.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This will be only seven chapters, but the books will progressively get longer as we go! This will be updated daily, and I hope you like these stories! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow this is actually going better than expected. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter! It's the shortest chapter in the story, so sorry about that. We didn't write this story in chapters originally, so, it was tough picking out what went in each chapter. Enough of my banter, though. Onward with the story!**

I arrived at La Push around noon and made my way to Jacob's house. I had plans with him, Billy, and Seth for lunch. Billy made us sandwiches filled with various meats and cheeses. We all sat around their kitchen table and inevitably talked about what was happening in our lives.

Since I was _always _around the Blacks, they really didn't have anything new to say. Just so, Seth had the most to talk about. He was still living at home with Sue and Leah, although he graduated two years ago. Jake asked him if he had any ideas of what he wanted to do now, but Seth just shrugged and muttered something about staying with the pack.

When it came to be around two, I decided it was time to go home. I gave Seth a hug, gave Billy a kiss on top of his head, and left with a kiss from Jake. I took my dad's Volvo, and I was still pretty new at driving, so it took me a while to safely get home without any injuries.

As I parked the car into the huge garage, I noticed that the Cullen house was darker than it usual is. Vampires don't sleep, and it was only Friday afternoon, so unless they were starved, the family doesn't hunt until tonight. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

When I walked into the living room, what was once so elegantly decorated by Esme was now completely destroyed. One of the glass windows was shattered, and the front door's hinges were ripped out. I gasped involuntarily. I was horrified by what I had seen. I've never seen the house anything but spotless, so this was quite a sight. However, it wasn't a sight I ever wanted to see in this situation.

I checked the other rooms to see if anyone was around, but alas, there was no one. I didn't want to start panicking right away. Maybe there was a logical explanation. Maybe they decided to finally leave. But I feel as if they wouldn't forget me, or make this much of a scene.

If I couldn't find people, maybe I could find clues. Who would want to do this to us? I tried to think of any enemies we had. The only people who came into my head were the Volturi, but they didn't want anything at the moment. We would have gotten a warning, or Alice would have seen something. As I paced through the kitchen, what seemed like a stack of papers caught my eye. It was shoved into one of the kitchen drawers, but a part was still poking out.

I cautiously approached it and pulled it into my hand. It appeared to be a map full of red marks. I carefully examined it to see that it was a map of the United States. Some states had red circles around them, but most of them had X's through them—including Washington. The only open state appeared to be Connecticut.

Somehow, I fumbled through my purse to dig out my phone. I dialed Jake's number quickly, and he answered on the third ring.

"Jacob, my family's gone," I breathed out. He seemed confused, as would anybody, but I really couldn't explain it. How do you tell someone that your family is gone?

**A/N Cliffhanger! I hope you all are enjoying this so far! I am off to a concert tonight but tomorrow I will post the next chapter, as well as the epilogue for my other story _Trouble Is_. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First of all, thank you for leaving the Star Trek/Twilight story in my review I have enjoyed it thoroughly. Secondly, thank you for the other reviews! Some unanswered questions that probably I should have answered: the year is 2016, Renesmee is fully grown and physically looks 18, however, she's actually 10 years old. Jake and Nessie are together, and the pairings for the Cullens remain canon to the original Twilight Saga. **

After listening to Jacob trying to calm me down so I could tell him what happened, I finally decided to snap at him to just get here. Honestly, you would think he would since his girlfriend was freaking out.

I began unfolding the map more, to see if maybe there was more writing on it, but all that was there were the red pen marks. Naturally, I began pacing back and forth, stealthily avoiding the broken glass. My breathing steadied a little when I heard Jake's car pull in out front.

Seth entered in the house first, which kind of surprised me, but didn't mind. I was glad to have another person here. Jacob followed in right after, saying something among the lines of "The house reeks more than usual."

"So you think it was vampires who took them?" I asked, gripping the map. Jake nodded his head, and Seth was looking around the house. I handed him over the map, "I think they, whoever they may be, are heading for Connecticut next. It's the only open one, and if I can find them, maybe I can find my family."

As a response, I got two perplexed looking werewolves. "You want to go across the country for a lead that basically explains nothing?" Seth spoke.

I shrugged. It was my best bet, could he really blame me?

"How would we even get there? Place tickets these days aren't exactly cheap, and I hate to remind you all three of us are unemployed." Jacob reasoned.

As Seth nodded his head in agreement, I sat on the couch to think. After a few moments, I remembered that my parents had plane tickets _somewhere _in the house. I knew that they would probably be in Dad's study, so that's where I ran off to. The boys were quick and smart enough to follow behind.

I didn't know exactly where to look, so I just started rummaging through drawers. It was my best bet, and I only had a limited amount of time. Or, so I figured. If someone captured the whole Cullen clan, minus myself, they were probably strong and were planning to do something horrible.

After I had looked through all the drawers, I checked the safe that was kept in the study as well. Everyone in the family knew the code in case of an emergency, and this was definitely an emergency. In the safe I found extra money, passports, and—oh, the plane tickets!

I grabbed them and quickly shut the safe. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaimed and ran to the Volvo. I decided I better let Jacob drive, as he could drive faster and wasn't a beginner like me.

We arrived to the Seattle airport just in time for the next flight, and since we had no bags (besides my purse), we got through security quicker than any time I've been on a plane. For this, I was beyond glad.

We arrived in Connecticut in the Groton-New London airport. It wasn't the fastest plane ride, given we were on the other side of the country, but it was faster than driving or even running. It nearly six o'clock, and we still had no lead.

"What's the plan now, Nessie?" Seth asked.

I glanced around the small airport, wondering what we would do. We're here, but where do we go? I was starting to feel uneasy again, and Jake suggested we take a seat to sit to think about our next move.

As I was trying to remain calm, I decided to read some articles in an old newspaper from about two years ago. Part of my brain was kind of annoyed this airport couldn't keep up with newspaper releases, but the other part was too flustered to care.

On the front page, however, was a picture of a girl, said to be fourteen, with _wings_. Incredibly confused, I decided to read the article.

_**An Extraordinary Girl**_  
_**Science has proven itself to go far; but was it too far?**_

_**Imagine having to go fourteen years having to keep something rather important in your life a secret; it's in your DNA, and you couldn't tell anyone. Could you? Then how did Rebecca Patterson, 14 years old and a freshman in Ledyard High School, do it?**_

_**Before her promotion ceremony in eighth grade, Patterson explained how she managed to keep the secret for so long due to "roomy clothes and supportive friends." It wasn't until she was about to attend her formal dance after "graduating" middle school she figured it was time to share her secret. "I have to keep in mind what I wear, and dress shopping is always a challenge. But I found one dress that I absolutely loved, but the only issue was the back of it was cut lower than where my wing end [which is similar to where shoulder blades are]. So, I decided it was time to tell my story."**_

_**A week before the ceremony, an all school assembly was called in Ledyard Middle School. A PowerPoint was given about an advanced science center located in Arizona, a placed Patterson referred to as The School (now shut down). There, Patterson's DNA was combined with that of a bird in a petri dish before meiosis (the transfer of DNA between sperm and egg) occurred. Patterson's mother, Christine, gave one of her eggs over to science. "My mother was a nurse, and while she worked in the hospital, I served as an assistant. Her boss worked part time in the school, and asked me if I would donate an egg and my husband would donate sperm. I didn't think much of it at the time, but once I found out about Rebecca, I instantly needed her to be mine. I didn't know that the experiment would work, and part of me wishes that I had never done what I did for Rebecca's sake, but then again if I hadn't, we wouldn't have Rebecca today."**_

_**After Patterson explained what she endured at The School, she warned her classmates that the entire presentation was not a joke, and revealed her wings.**_

_**"I was scared, if we're being completely honest," Patterson reminisced. "It was a big risk, and I am so thankful I only showed them my wings when they were folded. I heard gasps and whispers, and I remembered cringing until one of the boys shouted for me to 'let them free.' I did, and although I still heard a lot of people sound worried and uncomfortable, I got a round of applause. I was treated differently for the remainder of the year, and knew that I would have to do it all over again freshman year with all the other agri-science students, but it was such a relief to attend the formal dance without hiding a part of who I was."**_

The rest of the article went into further detail about what this Rebecca girl went through, but I figured if she was something "extraordinary" out of the human species, the best luck I would have is to head into Ledyard. I checked a road map, and I thanked whatever God there was out there that it wasn't that far away from where we were currently seated. I informed the others of my decision, and Jacob called a cab using the numbers provided by the airport.

It didn't take long for the cab to arrive, as it's close to the airport for convenience. When it arrived, I had some sort of skip in my step. I figured it was because we had a slight lead. I was one step closer to finding my family, and for that I was thankful. I don't know what I would do without them.

We settled inside the cab with minor trouble, since the boys were so tall. But, that's what you get when you're a werewolf. "Where to, ma'am?" The cabbie asked me, and I responded with the town Ledyard. I didn't know exactly where it was or what it looked like, but there was a first for everything. The town of Groton looked nice from what I saw of it. It wasn't exactly what I expected, but it was cute in its own way. Suddenly, the driver pulled me from my mind and asked where in Ledyard we wanted to go.

I guess I hadn't thought of that, either.

**A/N Bird hybrids? What? And new characters oh! How exciting! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Welcome to Ledyard, my friends! Cow town in the flesh. **

"Where's a good place to eat in Ledyard?" Seth asked openly, saving me from looking stupid.

Now that he mentioned eating, I felt a grumble in my stomach. By now all of us should be hungry. I had been too nervous to eat, but when you have to eat you have to eat. The cabbie responded with the name Valentino's. He spoke how it was the best pizza place in town, and Seth had told him to drop us there.

It didn't take us long to get into Ledyard. From the airport, it was only about fifteen minutes. Ledyard, however, was not what I expected. I don't know, maybe I thought it would be more like Groton, but it was basically just trees. Beside from the trees and the other minor areas, there was a fair across the street from the restaurant that seemed to be the brightest thing in the town. I made a mental note to check that out later. But, aside from everything, the whole place smelled like farm animals. _Especially_ cows.

Valentino's, however, smelled like delicious pizza. It'd been forever since I've eaten pizza. In Forks, there's really not a descent Italian food place unless you go all the way to Port Angeles. When we sat down, we decided to order three medium cheese pizzas. I personally only had about two slices, but Jacob and Seth could eat so much of anything.

When the waitress came back with the check, she looked concerned. I guess eating three full pizzas wasn't considered a social norm here. Nonetheless, she didn't say anything and we proceeded to leave without another word except "thank you" and "have a nice night!"

Once we left Valentino's and were back outside in the animal smelling land, Jacob scrunched his nose. "What, can't take the scent of any animal but yourself?" Seth joked, but Jacob wasn't amused.

Instead, he nodded his head toward the fair. "I don't know, but I smell something unhuman in there. Maybe two scents, but one is dominating the other by all means," He spoke all too quickly. I made the decision to follow it. Jacob and Seth flanked each side of me once we entered the fairgrounds (which ate up nearly all of the money I had brought with me; I only had a few spare dollars and a couple of coins).

We walked through crowds of different people before we finally saw her. In front of the Ferris wheel and next to the ticket booth was the winged girl holding balloons. She was going up to people, with another girl and a tall guy following her, and asking people to buy them. I didn't realize the wing length would be so spread, and I'm sure they weren't even fully exposed.

"Is that where the scent is coming from?" I turned to Jake and questioned him.

He nodded, looking kind of shocked but confused. "There's still another scent from over that way, though."

I was as confused as he was, but I just shrugged my head. We would eventually find out. We made our way to the trio. The winged-girl—Rebecca, I think I remembered her name being—looked friendly and pleasant. I assumed the dark haired girl next to her was a friend, and she didn't seem pleasant at all. She was hand in hand with the tall boy, who was also encouraging people to buy balloons, I noticed.

Rebecca caught my eye. "Would you like to buy a balloon? It's for the class of 2017. One balloon is only three dollars." She smiled. When she did, something glinted in her nose, which I later realized was a blue nose stud. _Pretty, _I involuntarily thought.

I accepted her offer, part of me knowing that I just gave away all the spare money I had. As I handed her the money and plucked a red balloon from the bundle, the dark haired girl eyed me suspiciously. "You know, I haven't seen you around here before. And I know a lot of faces," she remarked.

To be honest, I was taken aback from her comment. I knew that New Englander's were said to be rude, but I didn't expect it to be necessarily _true_. Jacob stepped up to my side to defend me, but the tall boy beat him to words.

"Tori, lighten up. The Fair's been going on for over seventy years, new people are going to be showing up as it grows in popularity. They aren't the first new faces I've personally seen tonight," he added. Hearing that, Jacob quickly asked what he meant by "new faces."

Tori crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "Yes, Chris, tell us about the newcomers." She waited for what Chris had to say next.

"About an hour before the grounds opened up, I was closing the horse stables. On my way over to my car to leave, this blonde lady asked me how to get back onto the highway," he shrugged.

"Wait, she asked how to get to the highway before the Fair even opened?" Tori asked, clearly perplexed. It was a good thought, I had to admit.

Jacob said it was nice talking to them as he pulled me a ways back to talk to me. "If that lady was looking for a place to hide your family, wouldn't a horse stable be a good place to dump them?" He questioned.

"Hey," I defended, "it's my family, don't talk about them like they're garbage."

He sighed, apologized (with very little meaning behind it, might I add), and asked me if maybe that lady who asked the boy for directions was really looking for a place to keep my family. It wasn't a bad thought, and again I was reminded we had no real plan, we just kind of went with whatever sounded good. I turned to hear what Seth might think, but he wasn't there. I instantly became afraid that he was stolen from us, too, and twirled to search for him.

I spotted him leaning against the white ticket booth, and felt slightly relieved that he hadn't wandered off. Right as I was about to call out to him, Jake grasped my wrist and shook his head at me. When I glanced back at Seth, he was _staring _at Rebecca. She was selling balloons to a group of little girls, but she was aware of Seth's eyes on her. She would constantly check to see if he was still watching her, and she looked uncomfortable. Tori whispered something to Chris, not taking her eyes off of Seth, and he began to nervously look around.

From here, I could hear Seth was breathing unsteadily. I feared he was going to shift, but then it dawned on me that Jake would have gotten Seth somewhere unseen, which only meant one other thing: Seth has made his imprint, and it just _had _to be on the girl who lived literally _across the country_.

**A/N Dammit Seth. Smooth moves. So, where have the Cullens gone? Who knows? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, recap. They're in Ledyard at a fair. They met Rebecca, Tori, and Chris. Seth imprinted on Rebecca. Wow. Okay. **

I thought of doing something about the staring, but what could I do? It's not as if I knew how to make this situation any less awkward. "We're going to have to go to the stables alone. Seth isn't going to leave here for anything right now," Jacob whispered to me.

"Go talk to him at least," I nudged Jacob over to where Seth was. He reluctantly went, although I was sure he didn't know what to say either. Each imprint was different for each wolf.

I looked at the sight in front of me. I was sure it looked as obscure to me as it looked to everyone else. I saw Tori still focusing her gaze on Rebecca and Seth. She was almost observant to the scene, as if she had read about the situation but had never seen it happen in action. That was a silly thought, though. Nobody knew about the vampires and the werewolves, except the stereotypes. People were set on those being just stories, thankfully. It wasn't the 1600s, and people weren't conducting vampire hunts.

I saw Jacob walking back towards me, and Seth looking at least a little more in place. He continued staring at Rebecca, but it wasn't a dead stare like it was before. It was more just him observing her. It was thoughtful and definitely less creepy.

We were set to go to the stables, but there was only one problem: we didn't know where the stables were. I didn't want to go back over to Chris and ask for directions; Tori was obviously the sarcastic type and appeared to not be leaving his side any time soon. They appeared to be some sort of an item.

"If you won't go, I'll go," Jake sighed and made his way back over to them. I quickly tagged along behind him.

Jacob was polite about asking for directions. I was taken aback when Chris offered to drive and show us. He barely knew us. We could be serial killers for all he knew, and yet the offer was still on the table. I was glad there were a few New Englanders who were descent.

"Chris!" Tori hissed when she realized what he was doing. Chris just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to say, "Well, if he's going, I might as well accompany him."

I would rather Rebecca rather than Tori. At least we would have some sort of supernatural back up on our side. Jacob and I accepted the kind offer. It's not like we had a car anyways.

Tori told Rebecca what was happening, and I saw her nod. Rebecca looked over to Seth puzzled, then back at Tori as if to say, "What the hell am I supposed to do about this guy?" Tori shrugged in response and then made her way back to Chris.

We followed Chris and Tori, who were again hand in hand, out of the fair and to his car. We were falling behind them when I saw Jacob's nose scrunch again.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I still smell the other scent. I just have no idea where it's coming from or what it is," He responded back in a whispered. I pondered on the thought that maybe it was either Chris or Tori. But, nothing looked magical about the two of them. I dismissed the thought and claimed it wasn't accurate.

We arrived at Chris' car, which was nothing special. It was a scrappy red 2014 Sedan, but it had enough room to fit the four of us in it. It was a barely five minute drive to the stables.

When I walked out of the car, everything seemed normal. There was the smell of horse, and the doors still looked perfectly locked. The nice autumn breeze blew passed us before Jake nodded his head toward the stable door. "They're definitely in there. I smell your family, and another strong scent as well," He spoke, but not loud enough for the other two to hear him.

"Could you unlock it for us please?" I asked Chris, and he nodded. He didn't question me. When he unlocked and opened the doors, I'm almost positive he wanted to. I wanted to question the sight, too.

All in a moment, I experienced the feelings of relief, anger, and frightened. There they were, my beloved family, semi scattered about the stable. The scary thing was, however, they were all seemingly unconscious, but the room was sound with very quiet moans.

Behind me, I heard the intake of breath from very bewildered humans. I turned to give Jacob a look (of disbelief or wonder, I would probably never know) when Chris nodded his head in the direction of the other end of the stable.

"That's her," he said quietly. "She's the one who asked for directions."

I rotated my body in a stance where I would be partially facing the end of the stable, but also where I make it apparent for someone (or even something) not to touch Tori and Chris. Sure, Jacob may have smelled something inhuman about one of them, but I still didn't know what, and frankly, I wasn't sure I wanted to find out at this exact moment.

My eyes landed upon a _very _flawless blonde woman—instantly, I knew we were dealing with a vampire. And a human drinker at that, so she was stronger. Part of me wished that Seth hadn't been so occupied so that way we'd have another wolf on our side, but I knew Jacob could handle this, should things get out of hand.

The vampire seemed to be in her early thirties, and I distantly wondered for how long she's been a vampire. Her eyebrows were partially pulled together in concentration, but other than that, she was completely aware of our presence. A casual, brilliant smile spread across her immortal face.

"So," her voice had an edge to it, similar to shattered glass. A chill went up my spine. "You must be the daughter who saves the day."

**A/N Wow, how did someone manage to steal the Cullens? They're a force not to be reckoned with. However, whoever _this_ is obviously has her head in the game. Hot damn. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N It's so intense ! Wow this is the second to last chapter and i really doesn't hit you until the time comes. Once this is complete, the second story in this series whose name I won't unveil just yet will be posted! So much excitement! **

Her sharp voice made my heart race faster than it normally does. My eyes swept the perimeter of the barn, wondering how long it would take to pick up my family and get the hell out of here.

My panic was only heightened when four male vampires appeared behind the woman, all with the same dull red eyes. I hardened my stance, but even I knew we couldn't protect the so called humans from five mature vampires.

"Who are you? What'd you take my family for?" I asked before I looked too cowardly.

The woman's smile turned somewhat cold. "Oh, sweetie, you're a Cullen. You should know who I am—don't the Cullens know everything?" In my lack of response, she shook her head. "Faye Porter, of the New England nomadic coven. We relocate around these lovely states, but we tend to stay in Maine." She shrugged, and looked around at my family. "Your family's not going anywhere, so let's have a chat!"

Neither one of us moved. What was I supposed to do, anyways? Jacob repeated the question of why she took my family, and I was aware that Tori shifted over to Chris' side.

Faye Porter waved her hand as if in dismissal. "The Cullens have been famous for quite some time," she began, "They caused quite the stir a few years ago with the Volturi, and all because of you, am I right?" She pointed a very polished fingernail at me, still smiling. "Oh, but I suppose the world's forgotten it. When you're immortal, there's always something new to move on to.

"Before I get ahead on myself, I think I've kept you waiting long enough. You're clan—family—whatever it is you refer to them as—has become exceedingly powerful. The Cullens have always been a gifted bunch, but with the addition of your mother and you, well," her smile went completely blank. "It's become too risky. My own group here consists of many talented vampires, myself included. Although we've been blessed as well, with you being full grown now, my companions and I have decided it was time to take matters into our own hands. After all, we can't have a group more powerful than us, now can we?"

How would one respond to a vampire genocide, especially when it's your own family? I didn't want to find out, nor did I want to be here any longer. Suddenly, I felt very, very tired…but how? I was completely awake listening to Faye's "explanation," if that's what you wanted to call it.

I recalled that Faye mentioned she had a certain gift, and I wondered if maybe it was to influence emotions like Jasper. Looking at him, he honestly seemed to be hurting, and a pang felt at my heart.

"If you're feeling threatened, don't bother. They're the good kind of vampires, remember? They feed on animals, and they have a life as humans in Forks. It's shocking we haven't relocated yet, but give it another six months. Seriously, this is ridiculous," I tried reasoning. I expected a better fight, and prayed Tori and Chris could make it back to Seth should we need him.

Faye shook her head lightly. "Don't worry, dear. They won't need to pack since they won't be around much longer! Once we gather up some more nomads here, we'll be rid of them. Get them out of your hair, free of charge."

She flashed her brilliant smile, and that make me move from my place and attempt to at least get a solid punch in, but Faye signaled her friends with a wave of her hand. Two of them forced me down to my knees, which I felt bruise on impact.

I lifted my head to see Faye's eyes widen in horror. I heard the shredding of clothes from behind me, and instantly I felt regret not telling Tori and Chris to leave after unlocking the stables.

Jacob, in full wolf, snarled as he knocked aside the two vampires holding me down. In a blur, the four of them fled (some companions), but Faye was sizing up Jake, and as soon as she broke whatever concentration she had, my family began moving. Esme was the one closest to where I was, so I leaned over her to make sure she was okay. Distantly I heard Jacob doing his protector thing, and I tried tuning it out as best as I could.

Esme blinked a few times before she saw me. When she did, she looked so happy to see me. She managed to bring herself onto her feet, and when I glanced around the room; it seemed to be everyone was in the same state as Esme, slightly disorientated, but definitely okay.

"Renesmee!" My mother exclaimed. She appeared in front of me, and I had just enough time to open my arms for her hard embrace. I felt my dad kiss the top of my head and stroke my hair as my mother squeezed me gently.

I enjoyed holding my family, but I couldn't see Jacob anywhere. I released my mother and headed in the general direction of his wolf scent—I wished I hadn't. There was quite the grotesque picture, just outside the back end of the stables, in front of me. Jake moved his body in front of my line of vision before I saw more than what I needed to.

He gave me a look, and even though he was in wolf form, I took the look as two things: He needed a fire, and he needed clothes.

I bit my lip. We were too rushed before getting to the airport to even think about extra anything, and Jake couldn't exactly run around as a wolf or naked. Just to add to our list, we needed to burn the remains of a vampire for them to be truly dead, another issue we never discussed or remotely thought of.

Just then, Tori came out from the stables, Chris right behind her. She stopped when she saw Jake, but took in a deep breath and continued to approach me.

**A/N Faye Porter thought she could mess with the Cullens. Pft. She should've known. So, how's this gonna end? Wait and see woo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Nobody reviewed last chapter and that made me kinda sad oh well it happens. This is the last chapter, and a preview for the next story in this series, _Exit Wounds_, will be up on my blog later today. Happy reading!**

"Hey," Tori said, "I know you've been through a lot, and I know you probably don't want to hear this but…I can help you with, erm, that." She gestured over to Faye's remains, and Chris pulled her aside to ask if she was sure about telling us about her.

I really didn't need any more surprises, thank you very much.

Tori nodded her head, and then came back over to us. I felt Jake's muzzle nudge my shoulder, and I gave him a reassuring pat.

"So, I'm just going to assume that werewolves and vampires exist and whatnot, which I heard of, but I've actually never met them before. My best friend is a bird hybrid, and I am a wizard. We are quite the pair."

Okay, I _know _I look utterly shocked and confused. What, wizards live out in the world now? Have they always been here, and choose not to get involved with other supernatural beings? I felt my head start to spin, but I also heard a rise of conversation from my family inside the stables. I didn't have a choice but to take this in stride and question the world until I was safely on my way home.

Tori waited for me to say something, so when I didn't she continued. "Alright. Just, tell me what you need. Seriously, I don't need my town to become filled with vampires my senior year."

I glanced back at Jake, who nodded as a signal for me to accept their help. _I'll have to send them really great graduation presents,_ I thought to myself as I told Tori that we needed a fire and clothes.

"I wouldn't want to burn the poor horses' home, so is it possible to move her, uh, _more _outside?" Tori looked uncomfortable saying the sentence, but there wasn't really another way to say it. She had a point, though.

When she was properly moved away from the stables, which was entirely made of wood, Tori examined it for a minute. "How exactly are you going to…well, set her on fire?" I asked Tori as I stood next to her.

She flicked her wrist and grinned, and appeared out of thin air was what I assumed to be a wand. It wasn't much of an explanation, but that's all I was going to get. The next to come out of her words were a series of words that didn't sound native at all. The only word I might have understood was _ignis_, which was fire in Latin. The wand was pointed to the remains of Faye, and though it took a second, she was a ball of flames.

Tori turned towards me, then to Jacob. Appearing folded neatly in front of his body were a set of clothes, and he nodded his huge wolf head. He took the clothes in his mouth and scampered back into the stables to change.

"Unbelievable," I heard Carlisle whisper behind us. Tori turned around and smiled at him. Carlisle's been alive for longer than any of us, and I don't think he's ever seen someone like Tori.

I looked back to how Chris was handling all of what was happening. He wasn't surprised at all. It's like he had been through new people seeing what Tori could do more times than just this, and he looked proud.

I was mostly glad everyone was all okay. We were safe now, and that was important. Tori proceeded to call Rebecca to tell her what had happened and that we were on our way back, but since the fair was closing, we decided to meet at the church next to the grounds. I felt as that was ironic, since you don't usually see vampires in churches with the whole holy stereotype and all.

The family had decided to run to the church while Tori, Chris, Jake and I took the car there. We didn't go into the actual church area. There was a recreational area where we all met, and it gave us a chance to really see each other. Carlisle seemed fascinated with the girls. We all were. We'd never seen anything "quite like the pair."

Seth was standing beside Rebecca, I noticed as Carlisle shook her hand. She flashed her friendly smile again as we went down the line of who was who. I forced down a laugh at Rosalie's face, who looked very, very unhappy to be here. At the sight of Rebecca's wings, however, her eyebrows did raise.

Mom asked Rebecca politely what it was she planned on doing about the imprint, making Rebecca slightly blush. "Well, Seth and I decided to write to each other," she said quietly, glancing at Seth. He nodded his head in agreement, sort of glumly, as Tori looked back and forth between Seth and Rebecca.

"An imprint? What's an imprint? Is it going to interfere with Mike?" She rapidly asked.

_Who is Mike? _These girls come with too many details to handle. "Well, an imprint is sort of a really specific bond between wolf and human. When Jacob imprinted on me, I was just born. The wolf who imprints immediately becomes attached to the human, and he will become whatever it is his imprint wants. For example, Jake was someone who would play with me. As I grew, it went on to be best friends, and now we've developed into a couple. Seth will be whatever will please Rebecca most, and he will be perfectly content with what she wants; as long as it keeps her safe, of course. He'll put her first, even if I interferes with his pack, and he'll lose his sense of freedom, because his main priority is her."

Tori took this in stride, but Chris had his hand to his chin in thought. "So," he questioned, "If she didn't want him as a boyfriend because she already has one—"

"He is not her boyfriend, Chris! Mike is no more than a _fling_; a good for nothing fling that Becca is too dumb to get over because he just loves to spend time with her, _but does not want to commit to a serious relationship_!" Tori stomped.

Well, I guess that sums up who Mike is.

"To answer your question, no, Seth wouldn't have to necessarily be a boyfriend to her, if she didn't want him to be," Jacob answered.

Alice suddenly chimed into the mix. "Well, I would love to stick around and have a get together, but _I smell like a barn_. I want to shower, and I want to change my disgusting clothes, and more than likely burn them—how do you people live with this scent just wafting in the air every day?!" Everyone laughed, and we all bid our farewells. Dad put his arm around my shoulder as I told Esme which airport we would need to take. She did the honor of calling the biggest car a service could offer, considering the fact there were eleven us needed to get to the airport.

When the van got here, I mentally groaned. It was a twelve seating black van, meaning there was one open seat between eight vampires, one hybrid, and two werewolves. Thank goodness the drive would only take fifteen minutes.

As we piled in, I heard Jacob call out Seth's name. Seth was exchanging papers with Rebecca, which I would only assume were addresses, and before he parted with Rebecca, he took her hand in his at her arm's length away, bent down, and lightly planted a kiss on her knuckles, a gesture only given by true gentlemen. I found myself smiling despite being squished in this van, and grinned when Tori dramatically rolled her eyes as Rebecca giggled. I decided then that Tori would be a girl I would make sure to see again as Seth jogged over the van and shut the door behind him.

"Way to part with your girl," Emmett patted Seth's shoulder, grinning in his Emmett way.

"She's not my girl," Seth said, slipping a pink piece of paper into his pocket.

"What did she write on it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Seth met my eyes, his exceedingly bright. "Her address, and the day graduation is scheduled for." As if he knew my next question, he added on. "She's the class secretary." His smile grew as he spoke.

As much as it was cute, I just wanted to sleep. I knew it could wait for the plane, but it felt really good to have Jake's warm arm wrap around me as if it were a blanket. My family was back together, for which I was grateful, and my work here was officially done.

Man, it was good to be a Cullen.

**A/N A happy ending for a happy family. Aw. Well, that sums up that. Exit Wounds will be posted most likely Sunday! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys ! Just to let you know the sequel, ****_Exit Wounds_****, is up now if you wanna check it out! **


End file.
